


contradiction

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, spoilers for the second last chapter of tkg, wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>he laughs,</i>
  <br/><i>and cries,</i>
  <br/><i>for what might have been,</i>
  <br/><i>for what might have happened.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	contradiction

he presses cold fingers  
gently  
with force  
into the other's eyes  
or lack of  
after all  
they're mere eye sockets now

and he laughs  
for it was hilarious  
or was it sad  
as he caress his cheeks  
gently  
with nails  
scratching his skin

ah  
this dear  
beautiful boy  
what was he going to do with him  
such beauty  
should be locked up forever  
 _shouldn't you_  
 _kaneki-kun_

he laughs breathlessly  
as tears well up in his eyes  
and he carries the boy  
carelessly in his arms

really  
he was merely   
merely a toy  
so why  
why was there  
a need for him to squirm  
why  
did he manage to capture him so  
with such fucking ease  
this broken boy

he giggles  
and sobs  
and _breathes_  
and carries him home.


End file.
